In the field of wireless communication, there has been increasing demand for direct device-to-device communication (“D2D”), direct mobile communication (“DMC”), and the like. Both D2D and DMC refer to a communications mode between a group (two or more) of user equipments (“UEs”) that does not include or does not always include a communications controller in a communication path between or among the UEs. DMC is used herein to denote this form of communication. Generally, a DMC link involves direct communications between a group of DMC devices occurring as point-to-point (“PTP”) communications, either as point-to-single-point, or as point-to-multipoint, without having the communications passing through and being fully controlled by a communications controller, such as an evolved NodeB (“eNB”), a NodeB, a base station, a controller, a communications controller, and the like. DMC devices are commonly referred to as a user equipment (“UE”), a mobile station, a mobile, a communications device, a subscriber, a terminal, and the like. A DMC link is different than a cellular link. A cellular link between UEs involves data shared between the UEs transiting through a network infrastructure node such as an eNB, relay node, or the like. Note however, that for a DMC link, while data is directly exchanged between the UEs, control information for the DMC link can still transit through a network node. DMC can enable a cellular network to offload a portion of its base station traffic. In addition to offloading base-station traffic, DMC also enables proximity-based advertisement for local business entities, which can be a revenue source for such entities. DMC can also enable an end user of a user equipment to find and identify nearby friends. Ad hoc-type services can also be provided among user equipments that are physically near each other. DMC is also a key enabler of local social networking.
Processes to provide performance enhancements for DMC would accelerate adoption of this communication form in the marketplace.
A process for a base station to reduce communication with user equipments desiring to communicate with each other without incurring unnecessary cost and overhead would facilitate offloading traffic from a base station.